Kyekna United Monarchies
The Kyekna United Monarchies, known on it's homeworld simply as "the United Monarchies", is an empire ruled by the race of insectoids of the same name, currently inhabiting a total of 19 systems, with a much larger group of uninhabited territory systems. Their capital system is their home planet Kenaklesh, though they also inhabit it's binary planet Kalkak. Government The Kyekna United Monarchies is ruled by a system of constitutional monarchy. Revolutions have been largely restrained by the familial bond of the Kyekna who make up most of the monarchy's population, though they have occured on occasion. Foreign Relations The islolationist nature of the Kyekna keep them disconnected from the majority of species, notable exceptions include: *Klymu Independent Flotilla (trading partners) *Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt (military assistance in return for access to knowledge) *Cheripod (allies prior to cession) The United Monarchies also shares mostly good relations with the other nations on it's planet, such as the Kyekna Democratic Monarchies and Kchalay Kingdom; There has not been an active war between two Kyekna governments for centuries, and any Kyekna regardless of their nationality may join the UM space armada. Military Religion Each individual chooses it's own religion so the civilization as a whole is not affected very much by it. The Kyekna Monarchies have suffered several civil wars over zealot organizations, though recently several royal family members were executed for treason after attempts to endorse persecution. Most of the mainstream religions are monotheistic and believe in reincarnation, while reaffirming the importance of loyalty to the Kyekna queens. History TBW Planets and Systems The Kyekna control their home-planet Kenaklesh a planet filled with massive forests and swamplands, and primarily dominated by arthropods, in the Andromeda Galaxy. In the primary colony's heart lives the Emperess, Queen of all the Queens. The Kyekna also control 19 other systems, as well as space stations, primarily distributed in the Trentas, Joflur, and Berol grids, though a single Kyekna planet is within the Yetnad grid, mainly used for defense of a nearby Stone Ring. Each large colony and most space stations have a queen that governs over them. All the queens are commanded by the empress on Kenaklesh. Culture Pets Kyec Many Kyekna keep a scarab called a Kyec, they secrete a substance used as plant food for the fungus and are therefore often owned by kyekna with personal fungus gardens. If picked up they will retract their legs, folding them in such a way as to make themselves easier to carry. Competitions/sports Kyec Grab #A group of Kyec are released into an arena #young Kyekna prepare to run #All the kyekna dash out into the arena and attempt to grab the kyec #Rules are no weapons or acid shooting. Anarchy #Multiple kyekna get on an inflatable platform, #The kyekna all attempt to grab each other and throw each other off the platform onto an inflatable floor #The last kyekna standing is the winner #Rules are no weapons or acid shooting. Colonization Kyekna colonize many worlds, often more the once, but they have a complex order to what they do: #On a pre-colonized planet alates get into titanium spheres with rockets attached and the spheres fly to a freight ship, dock and are towed to the new planet. #The spheres fly into the planet, embedding themselves in the planet. #The kyekna excavate a large area and build the mound. #The Kyekna build foraging tunnels to protect themselves while moving to resources and produce a sizable military. #The planet is now colonized, but the kyekna continue to excavate growing their mound as well as make the mound larger. Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Kyekna Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional monarchies